


Last Minute Guest

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg's got a last-minute holiday party and asks Mycroft to be his plus one
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 22
Kudos: 164
Collections: Mystrade Holiday 2020





	Last Minute Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saratonin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonin/gifts).



Mycroft had just gotten home from a long day of work when his mobile rang. At first, he was inclined to ignore it, until he saw it was Greg. More and more lately their dinners and late-night conversations had been about anything other than Sherlock, but Mycroft, who had never really dated all that much, wasn't quite sure if they were actually dating or not. Either way he was going to answer this phone call before it went to voicemail.

"Gregory, how can I help you this evening," he said, unable to keep from smiling.

"Oh good," said Greg. "Are you home and/or available this evening?"

"Both," said Mycroft. "Just came in the door, though I suspect I'll be walking out of it in a moment, won't I?"

Greg laughed. "If you don't mind. I got invited to some last-minute holiday party and I was wondering if you'd come as my plus one."

Mycroft felt warm. The prospect of an evening of people was never his favorite, but an evening with Greg and people was a different matter. "I'd be delighted," he said honestly.

"Good. I'll be there to pick you up in twenty minutes? Your usual clothes will be more than fine."

"Alright, I'll be here," said Mycroft. It was only when he hung up that he realized he'd never given Greg his address. But then he'd probably got it from Sherlock at some point.

Seventeen minutes later Greg was ringing his bell. Mycroft would not admit that he'd spent most of that time fussing with himself in the mirror. He grabbed his coat and opened the door. Greg was in a suit that, while it wasn't up to Mycroft's usual levels of bespoke quality, fit him well and he looked good in. Though he made a mental note to drag Greg to his tailor at the first opportunity.

"Ready to go?" asked Greg, looking him up and down.

"I am," said Mycroft, stepping onto his porch, closing and locking the door behind him.

"You look good," said Greg leading him to the car.

Mycroft blinked a few times. "Thank you. I hope I don't let you down with your colleagues."

"Never could. If anything I'm the one on that end." He smoothed down his suit coat.

"I'll get you to my tailors as soon as you say you're ready," said Mycroft. "Though there's nothing wrong with what you're wearing now."

"Thanks," said Greg. They got in the car and Greg started off again towards the city. "Just a get together with some folks from work, but some of the higher-ups are there so it would be good to at least put in an appearance."

"I completely understand. And I truly had no other plans tonight."

"Good. I wouldn't want to take you away from your busy social calendar."

"Oh yes, Gregory, you know how I flit from party to party this season."

Greg couldn't help bursting into laughter and Mycroft found himself laughing along. Greg made him feel more calm and relaxed than any other human ever had.

Before too long they pulled up to a nice building. It was starting to snow as they hurried inside. 

Greg pushed the button on the elevator and they stood a little closer together than decorum permitted as they went on up. Greg reached over and squeezed Mycroft's hand, dropping it as he led the way down the hall.

Mycroft found himself feeling a little nervous. After all, he did want to make a good impression on Greg's coworkers. Greg knocked on a door and they were quickly admitted into a very nice flat, bejeweled with fairy lights and a tastefully decorated tree in the corner. Christmas music played quietly from the stereo system and people were mingling.

They put their coats where they were instructed and joined the crowd, Greg stepping away to get them some drinks and snacks. At least Mycroft had plenty of experience with small parties, so it was easy enough to fall into those habits and make the expected small talk.

"So how long have you and Greg been together?" asked the woman he was speaking to.

"Oh, not long, actually," said Mycroft. Even if he still wasn't sure they were actually a couple he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Hello Emily," said Greg warmly, handing Mycroft a glass.

"Greg, I was just asking how long you'd been together," she smiled.

"Oh, not long," said Greg, with something of a shy smile at Mycroft. Mycroft was relieved he'd given the same answer.

Feeling a little emboldened, Mycroft reached over to squeeze Greg's hand, rewarded with a brighter smile.

"Well, I'm glad," said Emily, before turning the conversation to other subjects.

They mingled for a little longer, Mycroft glad for Greg's presence and Greg clearly relaxing more as the night went on. It was the sort of soiree Mycroft would normally do his best to avoid, but somehow it was alright with Greg by his side. He'd have to invite Greg along on the next event he was forced to attend. After spoiling him at the tailor. He could get Greg a good suit and a tuxedo. The thought was enough to make him quickly drink a bit more of his champagne and turn his thoughts elsewhere.

At last, though, the party began to slow down. Greg escorted Mycroft to the door and helped him put on his coat. They reached the street and found that it had stopped snowing, leaving a dusting around them.

"There's a park across the street, fancy a little walk?" asked Greg.

"I'd love that," said Mycroft, reaching over and taking his arm.

Greg smiled broadly and walked him carefully across the street. The night had that sort of hazy pink tinge it got when it snowed, the park with its own fairy lights along the path. The weather was still cold, but somehow, together, it wasn't so bad.

As they went deeper into the park the world around them hushed. Soon enough even the sound of traffic started to fade. The path led them to a small pond, only their own footsteps behind them as evidence of human life.

"Thank you for coming," said Greg, standing close by his side.

"Thank you for inviting me," answered Mycroft.

"There's no one else I wanted to bring along." Greg turned to face him. He smiled and reached up, brushing a stray snowflake out of Mycroft's hair.

Mycroft's heart flipped in his chest. "Greg?" he said softly.

Greg met his gaze, sending a jolt of electricity through Mycroft. Before he could change his mind he leaned forward and kissed him, softly, uncertain. Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft and kissed him back.

Mycroft sighed into the kiss, heart skipping as he held him close. He felt Greg smile as they finally broke apart. "Well, I'm much warmer now," he said, eyes soft.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come back to mine for some hot chocolate," said Mycroft.

"Oh that sounds perfect," said Greg, grinning.

Mycroft smiled back and gave him one more gentle kiss. "Alright," he said, taking Greg's hand. They walked back through the snow-dusted park. Mycroft had never put much stock in Christmas miracles, but if there was ever such a thing, he was surely holding his hand right now.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift from EchoSilverWolf to Saratonin


End file.
